Arms of the Angels
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: After a horrifying summer of abuse, Severus Snape is harboring a dark secret. James Potter tries his hand in taking Severus against his will, and discovers what's happened. He takes Sev back to Gryffindor house, and he bonds with Sirius Black. SS/SB.SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep. Mentions rape. Almost rape right here. SLASH. SS/SB eventually. In the Marauder's Era sixth year. Suicidal themes. We start off in a prefect bathroom. Kk. R&R? **

**Because of a review by Muffin...I've made Sirius into James in this chapter. So it's less twisted. As Muffin said, it's hard to fall in love with your would-be-rapist. So, I hope you're happy. **

**This is very dark stuff, so be careful.**

Severus felt the strong arms wrap around his waist as he came up for air, spluttering and coughing. James Potter chuckled, low and husky, his lips pressed deftly against the soft skin right behind his ear.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is Snivellus trying to drown himself?" James taunted, voice sweet and cruel at the same time, one hand gently pushing aside the soaked fabric of Severus' shirt.

Severus whimpered, squirming slightly as he regained his breath. "Let me go, Potter!" He spat, feebly trying to tear James' hands off of him.

The stockier sixteen year old gently caressed the pale skin of Severus' abdomen, teeth just barely grazing his earlobe as Potter began to nibble on the delicate cartilage. "Hmm…maybe…" James purred, his other arm still tightly wound around Severus' waist, holding him up in the cool water.

Severus coughed again, wriggling in James' grasp. "Let…me…go! Now!" He demanded, trying to kick James so he could swim away.

"Ooh…feisty!" James laughed, tugging Snape closer. "Silly Snivellus, thinks he can get away so easily after I saved his life."

Severus scowled out across the waters of the bathtub in the fourth floor Prefect Bathroom. "Get off me!" He bucked his hips, struggling against Potter's firm, yet tender grip.

"Oh, Severus. Hush now, my little Snake. No one can hear you scream in here with us all…alone…" On the last syllable, James swiftly dunked Severus under the water, releasing his waist and moving to grip the other teen's scrawny shoulders.

Watching helplessly as the air bubbles escaped from his mouth, Severus began thrashing violently, struggling to escape the Gryffindor's strong grip. His voice was muffled as he screamed, even though he knew he was just speeding along the process of his murder.

But before his lungs could even start burning, James pulled him up out of the water. His black hair fell into his face as he spat out water and gasped for air with big, heaving breaths. James was smirking as he turned the now weakly struggling, wet, bedraggled Slytherin to face him.

"P-Potter…please don't k-kill me! Please!" Severus pleaded, onyx eyes wide and gleaming with terror as he took in the sight of a shirtless, cockily smirking James Potter.

The Gryffindor chuckled again, chocolate eyes hooded and dangerous. "Oh? You think I'm going to kill you?" His lips twisted up into a cruel sort of smirk. "Oh, no. No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. You see, that'd get me expelled."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Then by all means, kill me!" He hissed venomously, obsidian eyes sparking with fury in a sudden mood swing.

James' smirk widened and grew brighter. "I'd like to. But, instead, I think I'll do something that you'll keep your mouth shut about." With that, he forced Severus back under the water before he had the chance to react.

Kicking and thrashing, Severus futilely attempted to fight his way back to the surface, but James' grip on him was strong and he was too weak to pull away. Just as he felt his mind swim and his vision dance with black spots, Potter dragged him back to the surface and picked him up.

Severus momentarily felt weightless, than he was slammed onto something hard. He groggily realized he was lying flat on his back, legs dangling into the tub, James standing between them and reaching across Severus' thighs. Then, the broad-shoulder Gryffindor was using his red and gold tie to bind Severus' wrists together. James placed Severus' hands above his head, the skinny limbs resting limply on the white linoleum tiles.

Hips shifting restlessly, Severus blinked his eyes open to look down at James. The Gryffindor was fumbling with his trouser belt, obviously trying to rid himself of the article of clothing. Mind numb, Severus endeavored to find out a reason why. Other than to piss, he had no clue.

Maybe Potter was going to piss on him. For some odd reason, Severus found this funny. Laughing quietly, he watched as Potter finally succeeded in removing his pants and throwing them somewhere up onto the side of the tub.

Then, the Gryffindor moved closer and stood in between Severus' legs. The other teen was aroused and straining as he began to fumble with the Slytherin's trousers, too. Severus gasped and squirmed as James' fingers tickled over his groin, pulling the pants off and throwing them after James' own.

That's when realization hit him. "Potter!" He gasped, trying to move away.

James merely shushed him and grabbed his hips, pulling Severus closer to the edge of the tub. "You ready to be fucked into next week, Snivellus?" He asked, voice rough with lust.

Severus whimpered. "Potter, please don't! Potter, please!" He begged, trying to bring his legs together.

James wrenched his legs apart again and snarled, "Behave, Snivellus, and it'll hurt a lot less!"

Severus took a deep gasp of air and started to scream. "AHHH-nmmFFMM!" James' hand clapped over his mouth, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Shut up, Snape!" He hissed.

Severus bit him in response. With a yelp of pain, James fell to the side, releasing Severus. The Slytherin kicked James in the jaw and fell forward into the huge bathtub. Breathing deeply, he dove into the pool and began to swim. Unfortunately, it's difficult to swim when your hands are bound tightly above your head, and Severus began sinking into the water.

Panic quickly becoming overwhelming, when his feet hit the bottom of the five foot section, he kicked off and shot towards the surface. James was next to him in a flash, grabbing him roughly and shoving him under the water before diving in after him.

The next fifteen seconds were full of blind panic as the two fought, Severus' lungs burning as his body ached for oxygen. Finally, he couldn't stand it, and allowed James to take hold of him and pull him to the surface. He found himself being hauled through the water over to the long shelf that stuck half way out under the water near the stairs.

James grabbed the now water-sodden tie and used one end to secure Severus' hands to the metal pole of the steps. Severus squirmed as he lay spread-eagle in the shallow water, panting and staring up at his captor.

He knew the terror was shining brightly in his usually cold onyx eyes, but he couldn't help it. He knew what was going to happen to him. He didn't want it. But he was in no position to decide what was going to happen right now. So, forcing himself to breathe deeply, he resorted to the only other thing he knew that could help him.

"P-Potter…James…please…please don't hurt me…I'm begging you…you don't know what you're about to do! Please! James, please let me go! Please…" He risked a glance up at his captor, trying to gauge the other's reaction.

James merely smiled, rubbing his bruised jaw, and said, "I might've before, but you kicked me, so…I don't think so." Then, the Gryffindor ran his index fingers along the underside of Severus' bare sides, the Slytherin whimpering pitifully as fear overwhelmed his thinking abilities.

Shivering, Severus tried again. "James…please don't. I'll do anything…just, not this! Please, James! I'll do anything!" He pleaded, eyes wide, brows knitted together with concentration as James slowly pushed his long legs apart.

James looked up, smirking in a very wicked manner, and licked his lips seductively. "Really? Anything?" He purred, voice dripping with sugar-coated malice.

Severus whimpered, but nodded. "Please…anything you want…"

"Even…have sex with me willingly?"

Severus froze. He hadn't expected Potter to pull something like that. When he didn't answer, James said softly, "Such a pity."

Then, he began to unbutton Snape's shirt, Severus helpless to do anything against the other. "Please! James! Potter! Anything but sex, please!" He knew how weak he sounded, but he didn't care, he wanted out.

"Why? I thought you wanted to get laid, Snivellus!" James laughed.

Severus whined softly. _If only Potter knew. If only he knew why I was trying to commit suicide. I can't go through this again._ The Slytherin thought bitterly.

"Or…have you already been laid, huh?" James taunted.

"Y-Yes…" Severus choked out, eyes darting to land anywhere but James.

James snorted and gained a malevolent glint to his normally warm chocolate eyes. Severus, in a fit of wild abandon, began thrashing wildly, struggling to get away. Moments later, James had Severus pinned and now shirtless.

Grinning, the Gryffindor said softly, "You really are scared, aren't you?" as he tenderly brushed Severus' raven hair out of his face.

Severus whimpered and nodded. "Has this happened before? You seem to know what's coming." James continued quietly, loosening his grip ever-so-slightly.

Severus nodded again. James sucked in a breath. "No way."

Severus looked up with a bitter sadness in his eyes. "Yes way. All this summer."

James slowly relaxed his grip. "Tell me." He ordered. "Tell me and I won't do it."

Finding this to be his is only way out, Severus decided to choose the lesser of two evils. "My family is really tight on money right now. So, my bastard of a father decided to rent my body out for money. The son of a bitch would say, oh, half an hour, an hour, two hours, all the way up to half a fucking day." Severus scoffed, shaking his head. "It was horrible. It hurt so bad, the first time. He smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. Every tiny little detail is stuck in my head. Whenever I close my eyes…it happens again. That's why I was trying to drown."

James stared at him, shocked into silence. "Fuck…Snape…I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"Yeah. You're the first I've told." Severus said stiffly, closing his eyes.

James swiftly untied him, letting the exhausted Slytherin slump down into the water before gently pulling him into his arms. "Damn…I don't believe it. Why?"

"We were out of money. Rent me out, he gets some more cash for his fucking whiskey." Severus said angrily, not caring that James was gently caressing his face.

"Shh, hush now. Let's get you dressed and you and come with me." James said, gently setting Severus onto the tiled side of the tub.

With a splash, James collected both of theirs clothing, then helped the fatigued Slytherin get dressed. After casting a simple drying charm on both of them, James threw his invisibility cloak over them and they started the journey to the Gryffindor common room.

-ooOoo-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I dunno if I'm going to continue this fic. It's up for adoption, if anyone wants it. Yeah. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews—and flames—I think that I may be done with this. I'm too lazy to continue it right now anyways. Yeah. Adopt? R&R?**

Severus closed his eyes, trembling, as he sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, listening as James explained what had happened to Lupin, Black and Pettigrew in hushed tones. He was hugging his knees to his chest, onyx eyes tightly shut as he curled up on the couch.

Finally, he felt the couch dip as Potter sank down beside him. "Snape?"

"What?" He squeaked.

"Do you want to stay here for the night? We've an extra bed in the dorm because Longbottom's in the hospital wing." James said softly.

Severus shrugged one shoulder. "I don't care." He mumbled into the tops of his knees.

He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder from the other side. "Snape. I…Jams told us what happened to you. Look, I'm…I'm sorry, okay? We all are. If there's anything we can do…" It was Sirius Black.

Severus shrugged one shoulder. "Thanks." He whispered.

"Yeah. Can I…Uh…can I call you Severus?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

Severus shrugged again. "Whatever."

There was a sigh from James. "We won't tell anyone else, okay?" The other boy asked.

Snape nodded in a single jerky movement.

The Marauders all exchanged glances. "Well, c'mon, then. The dorm is this way." Remus Lupin said.

Severus allowed them to pull him to his feet, and he shakily followed them up the stairs and into the dorm. Potter showed him to Longbottom's bed, than offered him a pair of pajamas. Lupin's were the closest to his size, so he borrowed a pair from the Prefect.

He changed in the bathroom quickly, still afraid of being naked, even when alone. The last thing he remembered was Potter, Black and Lupin speaking softly together, before he drifted off to sleep.

James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair irately. "I didn't even plan to. You know…do him. I was bluffing to see if I could scare the shit out of him, you know?" He said to his three best friends.

They all nodded. "I wanted him to leave us alone, he's always sticking his beak into our business." James said.

Sirius sighed like James just had. "Gods. I knew he hated his parents or whatever, but Gods…to have something like that happen to a fourteen year old?"

The others all looked at the curled up form sympathetically. "Gods, I feel horrible." Remus muttered.

The others clearly agreed as they all settled down for bed. When they decided to talk to Severus more in the morning, James extinguished the lights and they joined the Slytherin in his slumber.

-ooOoo-


End file.
